50 Shades of Stelena
by Future Memory
Summary: We're all wondering what happens when Stefan and Elena pull the covers on, or when she tells him 'only 5 minutes'. SMUT.
1. You're Louder In The Morning

Elena was laying on the bed wearing her breezy summer dress that barely reached her knees. She was laying on her stomach, with her arms crossed under her chin, with her legs in the air and with her look fixated on the open bedroom door. She was waiting for Stefan. When she woke up, he wasn't there, and she was out of her mind bored. It was hot, and when she woke up, Stefan's shirt she was sleeping in was tightly glued to her body. So she changed her clothes, opened the windows so some wind would come in and refresh her, and decided to wait for him to return from wherever he went.

She was laying there for few minutes until Stefan came in the room. He was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist, which was losely tied so it looked like it's going to fall any minute now. She had a perfect view on his perfectly sculptured torso, and her heart started racing as she remembered how good it feels to pull her fingers over his chest, and how perfectly his chest colides with hers while they're making love.

„Hey there sexy" – Elena greeted him while smirking at him. Stefan looked at her and smiled. He knew that smirk all too well.

„Morning love" – he walked to her, bent down and kissed her forehead. As he bent down, she had an urge to pull the towel of his waist, but she controlled herself. First she had to cop the field to see if Stefan's mind is set on the same thing as hers.

He pulled his body up and pulled his fingers through his wet hair, shaking his head so it would dry off. Few drops flew to Elena's face and she giggled. He looked over at her, fixating his look on her legs that were in the air. He noticed that her dress is lifted up on the back of her body, and he had a perfect view on her black, lacy panties that were showing more than they should. He grinned as he asked himself did she do that on purpose, or was it only a coincidence. Elena catched his look and bit her lower lip. It was then when he knew that was no coincidence, because her biting her lower lip could only mean one thing. Elena got on her knees, came closer to Stefan who was standing right in front of the bed, and looked at him with a lustful look in her eyes. She pulled her fingers through his wet hair, leaning her upper body and pressing it to his, slowly locking her lips with his. The kiss didn't last long, it was nothing but a small peck on the lips, due to her grabbing his shoulders and throwing him on the bed. As she spread her legs to sit on him, he got up in a sitting position and pulled her faster in his lap.

„Someone is playful this morning" – he said with a wide grin on his face as his look catched hers. Elena giggled.

She had put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, feeling every line of his chest pressing in to her skin through her thin dress. She had put one of her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his head in for a kiss, and the other one on his head, grabbing his hair and pulling it through her fingers, roughly. Their lips locked with each other, and soon she could feel his tongue parting her lips, so she had let him. She lowered her hands down his back, exploring his body, pulling her body away from his only so she could explore the front with her hands too. He was holding his hands on her back, pulling her in every time she would pull away. Their bodies were bending together, like synchronized.

With his every touch, Elena could feel that she's getting wetter and wetter. Soon enough, he could feel her wet panties on the top of his leg, too. She could feel his lips curving into a smirk as he kissed her, and the next thing she could feel was him pulling his right hand from her back, pulling it up her dress and slowly entering her panties. When she felt his finger on the entrance of her vagina, she pulled away from the kiss, buried her head above his collar bone and slowly parted her lips. The only thing he could hear was a silent, but delightful moan escaping her throat. He started rubbing her faster and faster as she started grinning her body against his. He could feel her warm breath on the skin of his neck as louder and louder moans started coming out of her mouth.

He pulled his hand out of her panties and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it up her body. As he did so, he pulled her body closer to his, and she could feel bulge under the towel. She smirked although he couldn't see her face, because he was busy with unhooking her bra, which he did extremely fast. Partly because he couldn't wait to have her, partly because he did it so often. He threw both her dress and her bra on the other side of the room. He had put his hands on her hips, lowering his head and kissing her chest, making her already hard nipples, harder. He detached his head from her chest, picked her up, and before she even knew it, she found herself on the bed, laying on her back. He threw here there, hard enough to make it passionate, but not hard enough to hurt her.

As he got on his knees, she noticed the bulge on the towel is bigger than it was minutes ago. She playfully smiled, looking at his hard penis before looking him in the eyes. He would always get hard when he would feel his skin pressing next to hers. It was that easy for him. Her presence, her touch is all that he needed. He laid on the bed beneath her, kissing her inner thighs. When she saw how hard he is, she though he's going to take her right that instant. But it's like he didn't care about himself, like the only thing that mattered to him was to satisfy her.

He was pulling his fingers over her flat stomach, every once in a while stretching his hand out so he could feel her chest. He was kissing her inner thighs, climbing up and kissing her over her panties, making her release one of those silent moans he liked to hear so much.

He raised his head up and slowly pulled her panties of her body. She was dripping wet, he could smell it. To him, Elena had a special scent, nothing like any of the other woman he was with. She was.. sweeter. Or maybe that was because he loved her. He never loved those other girls, and the reason why he calls them those other girls is because he can't even remember their names. He can barely remember their faces. All he can remember is that none of them tasted sweeter or smelled nicer than Elena. The moment she crossed her legs was the moment he realized she can't hold it any longer. He looked at her and she was biting her lower lip. He smiled at her before his head disappeared between her legs.

As soon as she felt his mouth on her vagina, she started moaning. She could feel how wet she is, but every brush of his tongue left her wetter and wetter. And all she could feel were delicious shivers going up and down her spine. She could feel her brain sending electricity all over her body, making her body bend in the direction of his tongue. She was like a fish on the dry land, defensless under his touch, throwing herself on the bed. But unlike a fish, she didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to capture every second of what her body was going through while Stefan was going down on her for the.. well, she stopped counting for what time ages ago.

„Stefan!" – she screamed his name with a scream that was something between her begging him to stop and begging him to continue doing whatever he's doing. Stefan was her miracle, in every departament of her life, and that included her sexual life. She never dreamed that someone will have such power over her, and that someone will be able to make her weak with one kiss, one touch. And their bodies colided perfectly together. And he knew exactly where to kiss her, where to touch her, and he knew how to fuck her so every thought would escape her mind in order to leave room for pleasure and nothing but pleasure. With him, Elena learned to make a difference between making love and having sex. When they made love, their minds and souls would connect as well as their bodies. But when they had sex, it was sweaty and passionate, and his fingers would leave traces on her body that would stay there long after they're done. He would fuck her in every position his mind could think of, and her body would always be hungry for more, begging him never to stop.

She screamed his name few more times, and his name would be followed with a loud moan. If anyone was near the house at the time, they would hear her moans, and they would know exactly what's going on in that room. But she couldn't control herself. She didn't want to.

„Just fuck me already" – she finally screamed, putting her hand on the top of his head, grabbing his hair.

Stefan lifted his head up, looking at her, first with shock, then with a delightful smirk on his face. He enjoyed hearing her moan and beg and scream his name. That gave him the knowledge he's doing something right, and with her, he loved to be right. He loved pleasuring her in every way possible, and he would do everything she asked him to.

„What?" – he asked through laughter.

She was trying to catch her breath. She pulled her fingers over her vagina which made him swallow. He noticed her hard nipples, and he leaned down to kiss them. She pulled her fingers up, and now his hard penis was touching her through the towel. She had a feeling like he's teasing her.

„Please Stefan, I can't hold it anymore" – she lowered her hand to feel his penis. As soon she had put her hand on it, he twitched. She wondered does he want her and much as she wants him. If yes, he's good at hiding it. And she had no idea how much he wants her. He wanted her so much that he had a feeling he's going to come as soon as he felt her hand on his penis. With her other hand, she untied the towel that was now lingering around his waist. It fell on her legs and she pushed it of the bed. She started pulling it up and down while he was sucking her nipples. She was jerking him off for a couple of minutes, every now and then releasing his penis and stretching her hand down to lightly squeeze his balls. When he stopped sucking her nipples and when his head fell on her chest, she knew he can't hold it in anymore either. She had let go of his penis and pushed him on the bed. She got on her knees and turned her head around to look at him. He was still laying on the bed, breathing heavily, and his penis was as hard as a rock.

„I want it from the back" – she said while pushing her butt into his direction, parting her legs so he could have a clear view of how dripping wet she still is.

„What?" – he asked in disbelief. She hated that position, at least that's what she used to tell him. She loved being on top, and he loved her being on top. That way he would get a cristaly clear view of her whole body, especially of her boobs jumping up and down, as she jumped on him.

„I want you to put it in me.." – she raised her bottoms up – „from behind" – she smirked while looking at his puzzled face.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He got on his knees, and his penis was straight up, like a telephone pole. And from where Elena was standing, it looked about the same size. If he wasn't in her countless times before, she would be afraid.

He got a hold of his penis, and parted the lips of her vagina with the head of his penis. She expected him to put it right in, but he didn't. He was playing with her, teasing her, he wanted to hear her beg. Because he knew she would. She started grunting when she realized he's not about to put it in anytime soon, and she didn't feel like playing games. So he pushed it in carefully, partly because he couldn't hold it anymore either, partly because he didn't want to torture her like this.

He had put his hands on her hips, jamming his penis deep inside of her. She was moaning like she always did. She was very loud while they're having sex, but it made him feel good. Her screams and moans, feeling her body going numb from all the pleasure, that was what he enjoyed in the most. He was so deep she had a feeling like her whole body is going to explode.

„Oh baby" – he leaned on her back, and she could feel his breath on her ear. It made her tremble in pleasure, feeling his warm breath on her skin, hearing him whisper words in her ear, feeling his hands slowly massage her boobs.

She raised one of her hands and put it on the side of his head, caressing his cheek. „You like that, don't you? How tight I am" – she said as she grinned her teeth, crumbling the bedspread with her other hand.

„Yes" – he practically whispered into her ear. And he did love it, the fact she was so tight. The fact that in the beginning he had to enter her slowly, which gave him more pleasure than anyone could imagine. And he always entered her all the way so that his balls would pound on the lips of her vagina as he would fuck her faster and faster on her command.

„Fuck me harder" – she said as she turned her head around. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. He had put his fingers on her lips, slowly lowering his head to kiss her.

„Harder?" – he asked as he slapped her butt cheeks.

She smiled while trying to catch her breath. „Yes" – she said – „Yes, yes, yes, yes!" – she pronounced every word louder than the last one.

He pulled it out of her and then jammed it back in, and he repeated that few times. Her breathing sounded like she's going to pass out soon, but her moans kept her alive.

He had put it in again, all the way, and started fucking her, first slowly, then he speeded up. He had pulled her hair a few times, making her smile. She loved when he took over the control. She loved when he didn't ask for a permission to do something, but took matters in his own hands and surprised her. She loved being surprised.

„Oh my God, Stefan!" – she screamed from the depth of her throat, and for a moment there she thought her voice, that sneaked out through the open window, traveled through the whole woods. And she didn't care. She didn't care who hears her, because she knew there's no one who feels as good as her at the moment. She didn't have much experience with other men, but she was convinced that no one fucks as good as Stefan does.

And hearing his name escaping her lips in the moment of ecstasy made him only harder.

„I want to be on top, now" – she barely said, catching her breath after every spoken word.

He pulled out and laid on his back. In a hurry, she overstepped his body and grabbed his penis, slowly leading him inside of her. Then she sat on him so she would be sure it came in all the way, and when she felt his balls on her butt cheeks she was sure it did. So she started riding him, first slowly, then she speeded up as she felt comfortable with him inside of her. It didn't take her much time to feel like that.

„Home come you're still so hard?" – she asked him while lowering her body to his chest. She kissed his neck.

„As long as you're so hot, I'm going to be hard" – he said while pulling his hands over her stomach up to her chest, taking her boobs in his hands and playing with them.

She raised her body up looking at his abs, his strong torse, every line perfectly conecting with the next line, and so on. She had put her fingers on his chest and scratched it a little. He smirked at her, and she bit her lower lip.

„Stefan, this feels so good" – she screamed so hard that for a moment it seemed like the window glass is going to crack.

„Fuck Elena, you're so tight" – he said while putting his hands on her hips. As soon as she felt his touch on her skin, she lowered her speed and started circling with her hips, lightly scratching his chest.

„Stefan" – now she said his name through a whisper, trying to catch her air. She has a feeling her lungs are empty of air. „I'm going to come" – she said while looking him in the eyes.

Her whole body was sweaty. His hands were sliding down her hips since her whole body was wet. She could see drops of sweat on his body too since sun was shinning and it's beams were sneaking in through the open window. But he could still feel that scent on her, despite of all the sweat. Scent that made her sweeter than anyone else.

She could feel she's reacing her climax. Despite her slippery body, he had put his hands on her hips and held tight. She stopped speeding and her whole body relaxed in his arms. And that's when he started jamming into her, making her scream for more. Making her beg him to never stop. Making her want to feel like this forever.

And then her body became stiff, and after few moments it completely relaxed. She fell on his chest like she's spineless, and then she rolled over on the bed, next to him.

He was the first man to ever give her and orgasm. And since that day, every orgasm he had given her was more amazing than the last one.

„That was amazing" – she said through laughter, while turning her head to kiss him on the lips.

He smiled at her. „You know, you're louder in the morning."


	2. Morning Moans

Stefan and Elena were driving from the Salvatore mansion towards the school in his little red 1970's Porsche. It was early in the morning and they were the only ones on the road near the woods. Elena lowered the window on her side of the car, letting warm, morning breeze play with her hair. She was wearing tight jeans with her Converse shoes and ordinary black tank top. There were goosebumps on her skin from the wind that was getting colder and colder as the car was speeding up, but she liked to feel wind in her hair too much to close the window. She detached her head from the line of trees they were passing by and turned it around to look at Stefan. He was wearing his grey hoodie, and she knew that underneath it he has deep blue shirt. She had seen him putting it on while she was still lying in bed. On his bottoms he had jeans and high black boots. His eyes were on the road, and she could have seen a smirk in the corner of his lips. The wind was playing with few locks of hair on the top of his head, making them dance.

God, he looks so hot, she thought as she kept checking him out. She was sure he had noticed her staring at him, but he did not react. He did not even look at her or smile at her. His eyes were strictly on the road, and he looked like his thoughts are somewhere else.

She pressed her upper lip against her lower lip, and licked them with her tongue, making them wet. All of a sudden the wind stopped being hot, and goosebumps on her skin were replaced with a strong, tingly feeling that made her skin hot in a second. She bit her lower lip, unbuckled her seat belt and got closer to him. He did not react until she lowered her lips on his neck and started kissing it.

„Elena, what are you doing?" – he asked surprised, trying to keep his eye on an empty road.

„Kissing your neck" – he could feel her smile as she pressed her lips on the skin of his neck. She was trying to find a spot on his neck, because she knew her lips on that spot would make him jump. When he jumped a little on the seat, she knew she had found it. So she kept kissing and biting his neck on that exact same spot, and she could hear him gasping for air although he was trying to hide it with deep, manly breaths and silent coughs, like he's clearing his throat, after every gasp. She had put one of her hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair, and the other hand she had put on his chest. She could feel car slowing down, but it was still moving. She started rubbing her hand against his chest, crumbling his hoodie. She started lowering her hand down, until she reached his cock, and that is where she rested her hand. He had jumped a little in his seat again, and she smiled. She started pulling her hand alongside his cock over his trousers, and after few minutes of doing so, she could feel a bump on his trousers getting bigger and bigger beneath her hand.

He cleared his throat. „You know, driving is not easy while you're doing this" – he said while squirming in his seat.

She laughed lightly and raised her lips to his ear. „Then maybe you should pull over" – she whispered into his ear. His skin started trembling from sudden change of his body temperature as he felt her hot breath on his skin.

„Weren't you half of hour ago nagging me about how we're going to be late for school?" – he teased her, although he was so close to pulling the car on the side of the road so he could feel her body against his.

Elena frowned. „And now I want you to pull over" – she started nibbling on his ear as she lightly squeezed his cock in her hand.

He pulled a wide smirk across his face. She went back to kissing his neck, still pulling her hand over his trousers, making him harder. She could feel the car pulling over when Stefan drove a little deeper in the woods. When she heard his seat belt getting unbuckled, she detached her lips from his neck and raised her head up. She grinned when she had noticed the bulge on his pants. He had put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, and locking his lips on hers.

He had put his hands under her shirt, pulling his hands up and down her back, squeezing her hips every time his hands would go back down on them. They were kissing passionately, moving their hands alongside each other's body, pressing their bodies against each other. Until he detached his lips from hers, lowering them on her neck, kissing her collar bones, removing the straps of her bra and top and kissing her shoulders. He also knew by memory all the hidden spots that would make her jump. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and started pulling it up. She lifted her hands in the air, helping him take off her tank top. He threw it on the back seat, leaving her in a lacy, black bra. He had put his hands back on her hips, lowering his lips and planting kisses all over her chest. One of his hands was still on her left hip, and with the fingers of the other hands, he was trying to unbotton her jeans.

When he finally unbuttoned the last button, he had slid his hand in her pants, feeling her cunt over her silky panties. He removed her panties on the side with his finger and slid the finger in between her lips, slowly rubbing her clitoris. As he rubbed, she started getting wetter and wetter, and she could feel his smile on the skin of her neck, which made her smile. She started bending her body closer to his, circling her hips in the direction of his movements. As he started rubbing her faster and faster, she started releasing loud moans and her breathing became heavy.

„Stefan" – she screamed his name in pleasure, and once again, she could feel his smile on her skin, as he was planting kisses on her collar bone, sending shivers down her body. „I want you to fuck me" – she said as she had put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him by his hair.

He laughed out loud. She could never hold it for too long. She tried to act like a big girl, but as soon as he would touch her she would get wet, and soon enough she would be begging him to fuck her. And he loved hearing her beg. He loved hearing his name falling down her lips, he loved when she screamed his name in pleasure while she was bending her body in his direction, wanting more, needing more.

„You want me to fuck you?" – he raised his head, disappointed he has to detach his lips from her skin, and looked her in her glossy eyes.

A smile appeared in the corner of her lips. „You love hearing that, don't you? That I want you" – she pressed her chest to his, lowering her head and biting his neck.

She could feel his head nodding against hers. „And you know how much I want you. How much I need you" – he said as she pulled her hand over his trousers again, this time feeling his rock hard cock under her hand. She detached her lips from his neck, after giving him one last bite, and looked him in the eyes as she touched his cock over his trousers. She bit her lower lip.

„How much?" – she asked, her stiff body relaxing under his touch.

He stopped rubbing her cunt and brought his hand closer to hers, pressing his lips next to her ear. The next thing she could feel was two of his fingers going deep inside of her, and she released a loud moan, moan that made him shiver in a good way. „This much" – she could hear his whispers close to her ear. „But I doubt we'll get anything done in this car" – he pulled his hand out of her pants and pushed the car doors open. She got out, and in a matter of seconds, he appeared in front of her. He took her in his arms, and she tangled her legs around his waist. As he carried her, she cupped his face and kissed his lips, and he had put her on the hood of a car.

He had put his hands on her hips and his fingers on the tops of her jeans, and he started slowly pulling them down, until they were lingering on her feet. He pulled them down her feet and threw them on the top of the car, leaving her in her purple, silky panties and black, lacy bra. She giggled while biting her lower lip.

He smiled at her and lowered his head on her stomach as he started planting kisses on it. She laid back on the hood of the car and parted her legs as he started lowering his head down. He had put his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down her knees. She could feel his lips on her cunt, his tongue parting the lips, and gently going with it over her clitoris. As he started working on her down there, she had put her hand on the top of his head and gently pulled him by his hair. He heard her panting as she was bending her body on the hood of a car. He had put his hands on her hips so she would stop squirming.

After few moments she sat up and made him raise his body up. This time she unbuttoned his pants, and alongside his underwear, she pulled them down until they, down his legs, dropped on the ground. Her look fell on his rock hard cock and she smirked. She took it in her hand and started playing with it, which sent tingly feelings all over Stefan's body. She had let go of it and fell back on her back. Once again, she parted her legs and smirked at him. He smirked right back at her. He took his cock in his hand and parted the lips of her cunt with it's head, teasing her, playing with her. He started pulling it up and down, rubbing it's head against her clitoris. Then she felt it going deeper inside of her, and she released a long, silent moan. A moan that kept buzzing inside his head long after he was inside of her. He fell on her chest, pressing his lips against her chest. She had put her legs around his waist and her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her.

He felt her warm breath on his neck, and long moans in his ear, and that made him move faster, and as he did, her breaths became heavier and moans longer. He could feel her fingers crumbling his hoodie, pulling it up and down as their bodies went up and down, grining against each other.

All of a sudden her body became hot and her muscles stiffened, and she could feel she's reaching her climax.

„Stefan" – she said his name through a loud moan. She screamed it more than she said it. He smiled as he could feel how stiff her body is. She was so thight, if he hadn't fucked her countless times before, he would think she's a virgin. She squeezed his waist with her legs. „I'm going to come" – she whispered into his ear. A huge grin appeared on his face as he started kissing her neck on the spot that made her jump.

He could feel her body jerking around a little, her panting became louder and more consistant, and before her body relaxed, she released a moan followed by his name. Her legs fell from his waist and her fingers stopped crumbling his hoodie. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. He removed few locks of hair that were glued to her face, and she smiled at him.

„Are you ready to go to school now?" – he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She laughed out loud and threw her hands around his neck. „Only if we can repeat this afterwards" – she gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chemistry

Stefan and Elena were running late. They slipped into the classroom only few seconds before Mrs. Jones. They found their usual place in the back of the class empty, so they made themselves comfortable there. Mrs. Jones was going on about today's experiment they're about to go through. Stefan always loved Chemistry, he loved every subject that was more than learning bunch of pointless information.

But today, he had a hard time concentrating. And the reason why was sitting right next to him. He could not hear one word coming out of Mrs. Jones' mouth because of the way Elena's hair was falling over her bare shoulders. And the way she kept biting the end of her pencil. Okay, he could see more sucking than biting, and it brought some pleasant memories to him. He looked down at her cleavage, and he could see the lines of her breasts, teasing him. He knew she's wearing that pink, lacy bra he likes so much, he saw her putting it on this morning. He day dreamed about taking it off with his teeth, then taking her nipples in his mouth, exchanging them every minute. He looked down at her legs. Her dress was reaching her knees. Damn, if only it was a little shorter, he could put his imagination in use and see her creamy white thighs in his mind.

Chemistry class is the worst place he could choose to think about sex. He looked at Mrs. Jones, he could see her opening and closing her mouth, but her voice did not make it to his ears. He turned his look back at Elena. She was listening carefully, still biting the end of her pen. Did she have to do that? Wrapping her lips around a long, thick.. concentrate, Stefan. He tried to, but mixing a bunch of ingredients into a bowl was the last thing on his mind.

He had only one thing on his mind, and that was tearing Elena's clothes off her body, making her bend on the table they were sitting by, and fucking her senseless. Fucking her long, and hard, and the fact they were surrounded by bunch of people only made the whole thing that much more interesting.

He could feel himself getting harder and harder with every new thought that crossed his mind. He could not hold it anymore. His hand landed on Elena's knee. Her leg twitched a little under his grasp, mainly from surprise. He could feel her eyes on him, but his look was locked on her creamy white skin. She was like a vanilla ice cream to him, he wanted to lick her from head to bottom, savoring her flavor in his mouth. He started pulling his hand up her leg. That was when he raised his head and looked straight in front of him. He was completely calm. He looked like he's paying attention to what Mrs. Jones is saying while pulling his hand up her leg, removing her dress from it, and revealing the creamy flesh of her thighs.

She wanted to stop this madness. They were in the middle of a class. Even though they were sitting in the back of the classroom where no one could see them, or what they're actually doing, all of this felt wrong.

'This is wrong', kept buzzing in Elena's head. And because it was wrong.. it was that much more exciting. Her leg was like ice cube under his fiery fingertips. He was making her skin melt with one simple touch. He heart was pounding wildly, and her hands were shaking while she was trying to pretend she's paying attention in class. He squeezed the thigh of her left leg with his fingers before releasing it gently and moving his hand down between her thighs.

She could feel his fingers on her panties. He started rubbing her, and she could feel herself getting wet. After few minutes of playing with her, he stopped. She had to keep her breath to stop a loud moan coming out of her mouth. She wanted to pull his hand back and place it where it was few seconds ago, but that was not necessary. It was like he could read her mind. She could feel her panties being removed on the side by his finger. She glanced at him, and he was still completely calm, looking straight at the board in front of them.

He parted her slit with his finger. Damn, she was met. Her eyes met a smirk on his face, so she smiled in return. He loved getting her wet. He loved the fact he could get her wet.

He started fingering her while keeping a completely calm face. She was trying to keep calm too, but she was caving in. Only few more minutes and she would be begging him for more. Elena was a screamer, and he knew that, so he decided to slow his tempo down. He also decided to put one more finger in her. As he entered her, she barely kept herself from squeaking. Stefan chuckled silently, and Elena very well knew what he was thinking. How damn tight she is. He loved repeating it to her over and over and over while they were having sex.

She was burning up, and the only thing she wanted to do was to touch him too. But even before she had a chance to do so, bell that meant the end of her class rang, and in a hurry, Stefan pulled his hand out of her panties, and started putting his books away. Elena, on the other hand, needed a minute to process what in the hell is going on. Stefan looked down at her and smirked. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the classroom. Elena had no idea where they're going, but she kept following him as they were walking down her hall. She did not have any other choice, though, since his grip on her wrist was hard. When they reached the end of the hallway, Stefan opened the last door on the left and shoved her in, entering after her. As she parted her lips to say something, he had put his finger over them, instructing her to keep quiet. Then he removed his finger from her lips, and replaced it with his own.

He kissed her so hard she almost stumbled. Her knees were weak, and it was a good thing he was keeping his hands on her back. Elena could hear the bell that meant the class has started, but she had a feeling they're not going to class. As soon as Stefan heard the bell, he pulled himself away from her, stepped back and locked the door behind him. He turned around to her with a grin on her face.

Before she even knew it, he appeared in front of her. He took her in his arms and lifted her from the ground. She giggled as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She bent her head down and kissed his neck. She could feel herself being lowered down on something cold, wooden and hard, probably a desk. He started kissing her neck, slowly and patiently, but she was in no mood for games. She had a feeling like she's going to explode.

"Stefan, you do not have to be so gentle with me" - was a comment that made him raise his head. He looked into her eyes before smirking.

He took her dress off so fast she was not even able to see it. She could feel his fingers reaching for the sides of her panties and pulling them down her legs. He placed himself on top of her, supporting himself with one of his hands, while the other one was busy with unhooking her bra. The bra slid off her body to the ground. He took one of her already hard, pink nipples into her mouth and started playing with it in his mouth. He sucked it, then nibbled it a little, enjoying the silent moans coming out of her mouth. She pulled her fingers through his hair. He had let go of her nipple and started planting his kisses lower, and lower.

He kissed the inside of her left thigh. She moaned in anticipation. He could smell how aroused she is. He inhaled deeply, capturing her rich and musky famine scent. He started circling his lips around her opening, touching her lips with his mouth, and the first touch of his lips on her flesh made her jump. She was moaning out of pleasure and anticipation. He enjoyed teasing her, but he knew where to pull the line. He ran the tip of his tongue along the length of her slit, gently parting her inner lips. She started squirming while groaning. He licked the whole length of her slit again, but this time he probed deeper into her. He started dragging his tongue along her smooth inner walls, savoring her unique taste. Because she really did taste unique. She tasted like all of his favorite flavors and scents. He could remember everything he loved when he was a human. Cinnamon tea, how house smelled on Christmas Eve, snow, gardenia bushes, the scent of his favorite lavender shampoo. She tasted like everything he loved.

She started moaning harder and louder, so he moved over to her clit, which only made her squirm more. But he continued to suck on her clit. She started moaning his name which only made him suck harder. He could feel her body stiffen as he lead her through one of the countless orgasms he gave her in the period of their relationship. He could feel her body relax, but she was panting heavily.

He raised his head to look at her. She had a satisfactory smile on her face. When her body calmed down, he took her by the hand and pulled her up from the table. He pushed her towards the wall, gently enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to let her know he's respecting her wish - he's not going to be gentle with her.

He had a cock harder than steel in his pants, and she could feel it pressing it on her buttocks. He took both of her tits in his hands and started massaging them and playing with her nipples, lightly. He started kissing her neck. Somehow, she managed to slide her hands and to reach for his zipper. She unzipped his pants which fell down his legs, followed by his underwear, all by the little help of her fingers. She took his erection into her hands and started pulling his fingers up and down his hard cock.

He made her let go of his erection as he turned her around in a hurry. Her eyes locked on his. He had thrust himself upon her, kissing her passionately. He grabbed her hands and moved them upon her head. After few minutes, when he was sure she has no more air in her lungs, he pulled his lips away and looked at her hardening nipples that were pressing next to his skin and her hot, dripping pussy. His cock was ready to explode. He forced her against a wall, harder, still keeping her hands pinned above her head. With one hand he held her hands, and with the other he grabbed his cock, which was harder than he could remember. He made a step forward and brought his cock closer to her pussy, moving it along the length of her slit, making it wet with her juices.

"Just fuck me, Stefan" - she said through a moan.

'Your wish is my command' he thought as she started pushing his cock up her pussy. First he started slowly, but when it was half way in, he pushed the rest of it roughly deep inside of her. She groaned as he started fucking her. Her pussy wrapping around his cock was the best feeling he ever felt in his life. She was burning inside. Even though she was wet and slippery, she was on fire, from both inside and out. He was fucking her fast, hard and deep, and she was enjoying it. His lovely Elena, always so gentle and caring, his lovely Elena who called sex making love, his lovely Elena who not so long ago was ashamed of standing in front of him completely naked, was now asking him to fuck her not so gentle. So he did.

While fucking her, he bent his head down and started sucking on her hard nipples again. She pulled one of her hands out of his grip and put it on the back of his head, keeping his head pinned to her breasts. Finally, he managed to pull his head up and kiss her on the lips.

"You're so tight" - he said while kissing her lips.

"Just the way you like it" - her lips curved into a daring smile.

He started planting kisses on her neck while ramming his cock deep inside her.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan" - she started yelling his name in pleasure which only made him ram into her harder. "I'm going to cum" - she finally said, plunging the nails of her free hand in the skin of his shoulder. With that, he released her other hand, which flew down to her pussy, and she started rubbing her clit.

He had to slow down for a minute, but he was ramming deep inside of her again in no time. He could feel her body stiffen as he held her while fucking her. Her pussy tightened around his cock while he was fucking her into an orgasm. She could see stars in front of her eyes. She was panting heavily, but he kept ramming into her pussy for few more seconds until he came after her.

Her head fell on his shoulder as he still held her pinned against a wall. He could feel her lips curve into a smile while pressing onto his skin. If only every Chemistry class was this exciting.


End file.
